


The Things We Regretted

by Fanficsgalore



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsgalore/pseuds/Fanficsgalore
Summary: Robert and Ross are best friends that have a job to do.  They have to get Aaron and Chloe Dingle to confess to them that they killed their dad Gordon.  The job is by order of Damien Jones their evil mastermind head of their boarding school, Rockwell School.  Aaron and Chloe are sent to Rockwell but this job is different to Robert and Ross.  Will real feelings get in the way of their job?  And is their more to this than meets the eye?
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Ross Barton/Chloe Dingle
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Robert Sugden

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever fic so please bare with me lol. There are a few things to say to stop any confusion while reading this fic.  
> 1\. Chloe is Aaron's twin sister (yes he is a twin now XD)  
> 2\. Robert is openly bisexual  
> 3\. Jack Sugden is still alive  
> 4\. James Barton is still alive  
> 5\. Gordon is dead  
> 6\. Damien knows Gordon (find out why later) and suspects Aaron and Chloe had something to do with his death  
> 7\. Gordon went to prison for raping Aaron but no one knows except for the Dingles that the child was Aaron, they didn't name Aaron in the news, they just said 'a child'
> 
> I know that's a lot but you won't understand the story if you don't know this lol.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Robert Sugden was a smug, cocky and arrogant person. He loved his family, but he thought the world of his mum, Sarah. His little sister Victoria was the best thing that ever happened to him. But his relationship with his dad Jack and brother Andy was not as straight forward. Robert was always jealous of Andy because Robert didn't want to become a farmer and Andy was all on being a farmer, so Jack 'loved' Andy more. 

Rockwell is a boarding school for people who 'don't belong' in the outside world. People are sent there for a year and if they have improved then they can be sent home and go back to their families.

His dad sent him to Rockwell for two reasons, the first was because of his constant feud with his brother Andy and the second and most important reason was his dad had found out he liked boys. Robert hated his dad ever since. He hated Andy because he killed Roberts mum , Andy had set fire to a barn and unfortunately Sarah was inside and she couldn't be saved. After what happened with Sarah, social services came and took Victoria because apparently they weren't in a 'stable home' because of the death of Sarah. 

Robert made it very clear that he didn't want to go back home because he had nothing left. His mum was gone, Victoria got sent away so there was only Jack and Andy and Robert didn't want to be there.

Robert has become friends with Ross Barton before he came to Rockwell. They became friends when Ross stuck up for him when Robert was being bullied by Andy's friends. After Ross stuck up for him Andy didn't bother with him again. That was when Robert and Ross became best friends.

Robert hasn't smiled since he arrived at Rockwell, he isn't smug, cocky or arrogant anymore, he is shy, quiet and depressed.

A few years ago, Robert and Ross started to work for Damien Jones the head of Rockwell. Damien taught them that they have to get the truth out of people, so far Robert has tricked Rebecca and Chrissie White and Ross has tricked Peri Robinson. The people they trick never find out Robert and Ross told Damien so nobody knows what Robert and Ross do except the three of them.

Robert loved his job.

But one day, Mr Jones called him up for their next job but what Robert didn't know was that his world is about to turn upside down and this would change his life forever.


	2. Ross Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross Barton was a cheeky and flirtatious person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am shocked how many people read my first chapter, thank you so much for the kudos and comments 
> 
> Here is chapter 2 which is Ross' backstory.
> 
> MENTIONS OF SUICIDE

Ross Barton is a cheeky and flirtatious person. His family was... you could say a little messed up. His mum Emma committed suicide but there was something shifty about her death. It turns out she was killed by his Auntie Moira but his half-brother Adam took the blame and is currently on the run because he escaped from prison with the help of his lawyer. Ross' brother Finn was also mysteriously killed and the police didn't find out what actually happened. Ross later found out that his mum killed his brother Finn much to Ross' disgust. Ross had another brother called Pete who, after Emma's and Finns deaths, he moved to Australia and lost contact with him and his dad James.

Ross and Robert became friends when Ross stuck up for him when Robert was being bullied by Andy's friends. After Ross stuck up for him Andy didn't bother with him again. That was when Robert and Ross became best friends.

The reason Ross was sent to Rockwell was because he tried to stop Robert's dad sending him there because he didn't want his best friend to be sent away. His plan failed to stop his failed because Jack found out his plan and threatened to shop Ross to the police for harassment unless James sends Ross to Rockwell also. James agreed but Ross' last words to his dad was-

'I will never forgive you for this...ever'.

Ross was secretly happy with this because he would rather be with his best friend than be alone back home. After this, Ross made Robert a promise that they would always stick together.

Ross tried his best to cheer Robert up but he could tell all the happiness in Robert had gone and the spark in his heart was long extinguished. Could anyone ever light that spark in his heart?

Ross loved his job with Damien Jones because he was already a flirtatious person, he said he has it in his genes. Ross loved a bit of fun every now and again.

Ross loved his job.

But one day, Mr Jones called him up for their next job but what Ross didn't know was that his world is about to turn upside down and this would change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments and I will get chapter 3 up ASAP. Chapter 3 is about Aaron.


	3. Aaron Dingle and Chloe Dingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Dingle is a grumpy and mischievous person.  
> Chloe is a funny and giddy person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you! I decided to merge Aaron and Chloe together because they are the same family and have the same information so I didn't want to repeat myself in the next chapter.
> 
> MENTIONS OF RAPE/SEXUAL ASSAULT AND SELF HARM

Aaron Dingle is a grumpy and mischievous person. The Dingle family is a massive family and Aaron became a Dingle when he was 18 when he moved to live with his mum, Chas. Aaron revealed to his mum that his dad, Gordon raped him as a child, after Chas found Aaron close to cutting himself with a razor. Aaron retells his past to the police and after a hard few months of the trail, Gordon was found guilty. But Aaron's wish was not to be named on the news, so he was just named as 'a child who will not be named'. 

A few years later, a women arrived in Emmerdale and revealed she was Chas Dingle's daughter. Aaron soon realised that they have the same birthday and they were the same age, then Aaron put two and two together. Chloe was his twin sister.

Chloe is a funny and giddy person. She was taken into care the day after she was born. Chas revealed that Gordon blackmailed her to either keep one child and Gordon will stay with her or keep both and she becomes a single parent. At that time Chas was vulnerable and needed someone to look after her, so she agreed to give one child away. It broke her heart into a million pieces but she was happy she still had Aaron even though she lost a child.

Before she let Chloe go she promised her that she will find her when she is older and will get her back. But she never found her.

Chloe said she found a picture in her adoptive parents room of Chas and confronted them to tell her where she was. She was very upset to find out that her biological mother gave her away, but was even more shocked when she found out about Aaron. The fact her mum gave one of two twins made her very angry and it took a while for her to forgive Chas even when she explained the circumstances. But after a few months she finally forgave her.

The whole family were shocked by the fact Chas gave birth to another child but they welcomed Chloe with open arms.

But one day, these boys that appeared in the village one day, started to annoy Aaron and Chloe by pestering them. There was an incident where their local shop got burgled and Aaron and Chloe were to blame because Chloe's locket with a picture of her and Aaron in was found in the shop.

Suddenly, Chas had had enough, her brother Cain (Aaron and Chloe's uncle), tried to help her sort them out by getting them a job at his local garage but Aaron and Chloe refused because no one believed them about the shop incident.

Chas and Cain decided enough is enough. Aaron and Chloe were wondering what they were going to do with them.

They finally made a decision and Aaron and Chloe were fairly confident they were going to get a 'slap on the wrist'.

But what they didn't know was what was coming next... Chas and Cain were sending them to Rockwell Boarding School for Outsiders!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the actual story starting so stay tuned!


	4. The New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Ross find out their new job, meanwhile Aaron and Chloe arrive at Rockwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. Enjoy!

'Robert, wake up'. Ross whispered.

Robert didn't respond so Ross jumped on him.

'Wake up, it's a beautiful day!' he shouted.

'What?' Robert mumbled.

'Today's the day we find out our new job sunshine,' Ross explained.

Robert groaned and woke up feeling different than he usually did when he was going to find out his new job.

'Do you get a feeling this one is gonna be different?' He was thinking out loud but asked Ross anyway.

'Why? We just need the truth and then we are done... should be easy be now'. Ross laughed.

Ross laughed quietly as Robert sighed.

Robert was going to say something but then the intercom boomed across the room saying-

**'Can Robert Sugden and Ross Barton please come to my office now. Thank you'.**

'Let's go!' Ross exclaimed as he jumped up and ran out the door, he was gone before Robert could blink.

Robert sighed and said to himself, 'Just another day and a new job'.

****

They just stared at the building wondering whether to go in or not. Aaron looked at Chloe and Chloe looked at Aaron.

'It's nice...'. She stated after the awkward silence

'Nice?!' Aaron scoffed, 'It's a shithole!'

'Don't talk to me like that asshole!' They paused and looked at each other and burst out laughing. As they stopped laughing a girl came towards them and smiled.

'Hi, I'm Peri,' She started, putting her hand and Aaron and Chloe introduced themselves, 'I'm here to show you to your room, follow me newbies'.

As they were walking to there room Aaron thought to himself, _It looks normal..._ he looks again _too normal._

He got pulled out of his thoughts when Peri told them they arrived at their room.

 **Room** **13.** _That's ironic we are not very lucky are we?_ Aaron asked himself.

The room had a bunk bed. _God I feel like a child,_ Aaron thought to himself. The wallpaper was ripped and the windows were bolted shut, _probably so no one can escape,_ Chloe thought.

Peri got the key out and started speaking 'Here we are then, I'm having a party in my room next week, feel free to come, you can meet everyone properly' She gives the key to Chloe, just as Peri was going to walk out the door she stopped and started speaking again, 'You might think we are crazy and mental unstable people but we are not, we are harmless...' She started walking out and then looked over he shoulder and mumbled 'none of us belong here...'. She smiled and left.

There was silence. 

'So...' Aaron started,

'Well...' Chloe started

'This is our life for the next 365 days.' Aaron said laughing as they started to unpack their belongings, it was supposed to be a joke but they both got a feeling that it wasn't.

****

Robert and Ross walked into his office and there he was. Mr Damien Jones. He was shifty and mysterious. He has black spiky hair with strips of grey in it. His eyes were black and if he was angry and if looks could kill you, oh you are in trouble. He has a moustache. When he enters a room in the school everybody stops talking because they are so scared to make a sound.

'Boys!' He exclaimed. 'Am I glad to see you!'

Robert and Ross stayed quiet but Ross smiled just in case Damien snapped.

'Right...' he says clapping his hands, 'Gordon Livesy,' he says pointing at a picture of a man which looked like a prison photo. 'His son and daughter arrived here this morning but there is something they are hiding because a friend of mine told me that they...did something...' He coughed awkwardly, 'they have been suspected of... his murder...' He says murder slowly.

Robert choked on his spit and Ross dropped a pen he was playing with.

'Sorry...' Robert started, 'you want us to become friends and even flirt with two people who have supposedly killed their dad! Are you out of you mind!!'

'And I thought Peri was a hard nut to crack'. Ross laughed nervously.

'Boys, remember our code'. Damien tried to calm them.

They said the code together, 'We will always find out the truth no matter what it takes and what we have to do'.

'Good,' Damien said, 'Well, you have got to introduce yourself at some point so make your way to Room 13,' Damien explained while pushing them out the door.

'Wait... Room 13 but we are Room 14,' Ross told Robert.

Robert ran back to the door. 

'But that's next to our...' The door slammed. '...room'.

Robert walked back towards Ross.

'So...' Robert said.

'Well...' Ross said at the same time.

They started walking towards the newbies room in complete silence not saying a word.

****

Robert and Ross started walking towards their room when room 13 opened. They jumped into a gap in the wall and hid, not really knowing why they were hiding. Aaron and Chloe stepped out of their room while talking to each other and laughing. Robert and Ross froze as they just stared at them. Robert saw deep blue eyes and heard a laugh that could make your heart flutter. Ross saw big brown eyes and a smile that could be a picture. _Do we fancy them? Oh God!_

Were they drooling over the newbies?

They whispered to each other 'Just a normal day with a new job'.

But in their head they thought-

_Fuck, we are in deep trouble!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Meeting the Newbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Ross meet Aaron and Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. Enjoy!

They had no idea how long they were standing there but it felt like hours but they just couldn't stop staring. They were astonished. Ross was the first one to snap out of it, he shook his head and told himself to stay focused. He saw that Robert was still staring so he slapped him in the head which gave him a elbow in the ribs.

'Ow!,' Ross said a little louder than he wanted which caused Aaron and Chloe to turn around confused. 

'Did you hear that?' Chloe asked Aaron.

'Aw, you scared?' Aaron announced laughing.

'As if,' Chloe turned again but luckily, they didn't explore who it was and returned back to their room.

When they returned to their room Robert said clearly angry 'Well done idiot, you nearly got us caught then,'

'Well don't elbow me in the ribs then,' Ross shot back.

'Don't slap me in the head then,' Robert snapped.

'Stay focused then!' Ross shouted.

The both jumped when they felt a hand on their shoulder. They turned around to see Damien standing there with clear anger shown on his face.

'Hi,' Is all Ross said.

'Oh don't hi me boys, what the hell are you playing at?' Damien said.

'We... well we... nope i got nothing,' Ross generally had nothing to say.

Robert however staying quiet. Damien looked at him with eyebrows raised clearly looking for an answer, Robert said nothing.

'If I have any more problems off you two then I will find someone else to do this job, do you understand me?' They didn't say anything, 'do you understand me?!' Damien exclaimed much louder this time.

Robert and Ross nodded their heads while saying 'Yes... s... sir.'

'Good, now go and introduce yourself which I asked you to do 20 minutes ago,' They stood still, 'Scram!' At that they walked towards the door.

The stared at the door that said **Room 13** and were scared to knock the door. _Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate,_ was all they kept saying in their head. With that they knocked the door.

They could hear movement but not over the sound of their hearts beating loudly in their ears.

'You do the talking,' Robert said quickly to Ross.

Ross huffed and said 'Fine.'

With that the door opened, it was Chloe. 

'Can I help you?' She asked simply.

'Hi, I'm Ross and this is my mate Robert we stay in Room 14 which is just there,' He pointed towards there room.

'Oh, hi,' She paused and coughed awkwardly 'I'm Chloe and this is my brother Aaron,' Aaron didn't move, 'Sorry give me a second,' She slammed the door and Ross and Robert waited but listened through the door. 

They didn't hear much but they could hear Chloe telling Aaron to come to the door.

The door reopened, 'Sorry, he was doing... d... doing... something,' She laughs nervously.

Aaron nodded his head but his body language said something different, he was slouched on the side of the door with his arms crossed like he was waiting to leave.

'Anyway...' Ross coughed, 'we are here to show you around this place, I mean you don't have to, if you are busy then it doesn't matter it's your choice...' Ross was rambling.

'We would love to... we tried to explore earlier but we didn't know where to go,' She laughed and Ross laughed with her.

Robert just stood there silently just like Aaron was sloughed on the door in silence.

'Lets go, we will just get our coats, just a second,' She smiled at Ross and closed the door.

'Well that was easy enough,' Ross looks at Robert who is still silent, 'Whats the matter with you? You normally do all the talking'.

'Well, I thought you deserved to take the lead for once,' Robert replied not answering the full question. 

Ross decided to leave it at that and nodded.

'What was all that about?' Chloe shouted but not loud enough for them to hear on the other side of the door. 'You couldn't look anymore suspicious if you tried.'

'That Richard guy or what ever his name was...'

'Robert... shows how much your listening,'

'Why are you being nice to them?'

'It's called making conversation Aaron, grow up,'

Aaron scoffed and sat on his bed.

'Look I'm sorry alright, it's just... you know how my trust with new people is,' Aaron explained.

'Yeah, I know, just get along with them please, for me?' Chloe asked.

Chloe always did this, if Aaron didn't want to do something then Chloe would trick him and says do it for her and Aaron always falls for it.

Aaron laughs, 'You always do this to me, it's not fair y'know,'

'You love me really,' Chloe says putting her arms out for a hug.

Aaron accepts and hugs Chloe and says, 'I love you too'.

****

The door reopens and Chloe and Aaron walk out and Ross smiles at them but Robert still says nothing.

'I'm saying, the playing area first, it's where everyone chills out' Ross explained.

'Cool, lead the way,' Chloe says.

Meanwhile Aaron looks at Robert who is mysteriously quiet and looking at his shoes on the ground as he is walking. _What happened to you?_ Aaron asks himself.

'Here we are,' Ross says as they arrived, 'the chill and play area'.

'Sounds like primary school, play area, we are full grown adults... well more or less,' Aaron laughs at his own joke, but what he's more interested in is that he sees a slight smile on Robert's face that makes him smile.

'I thought that when I first come here,' That made all of them turn around to face Robert who quietly said that.

Aaron smiled at him which rewarded him a smile back from Robert.

'Oh look who it is,' a voice boomed from behind them which made all four of them turned around, 'It's Robert and Ross,'

'Hello Jason,' Ross smiled but it wasn't a nice smile it was more a deathly smile which fell quite quickly.

'Who are your new friends?' Jason asked.

'I'm Chloe and this is my brother Aaron,' Chloe answered quite quickly, she has dealt with guys like this before.

'Feisty, I like that'. Jason was impressed.

'Well sorry, you're not my type,' Chloe said smugly.

Jason laughed and then turned to Aaron.

'Gay,' was all Jason said.

Aaron looked up and said 'Yeah, you got a problem with that?'

'I do actually,' Jason says and then points to Robert, 'he likes lads as well but he likes lasses as well,' He then whispers, 'can't seem to make his mind up'.

'It's called bisexual Jason, come on your thick but not that... whats the word... stupid,' Robert's attitude came out of no where.

'You looking for a fight Sugden?' Jason threatened.

'Nah, but I did want to tell our new friends something about the school bully,' He smiled smugly, 'Everyone knows your pathetic little games by now... what you think it makes you more interesting?'

'Robert don't' Ross said slightly worried by Jason's annoyed and angry facial expression. But Robert carried on-

'I mean it must be depressing if a girl would only sleep with you if she's paid, drunk or terrified...'

And with that Jason's fist clashed with Robert's face which caused him to crash on the floor.

Ross shouted Robert's name and helped him up. But when Chloe turned around, Aaron was running towards Jason who had walked away. He turned Jason around and punched him straight in the nose.

'You have a problem with a bloke who likes a bloke you have a problem with me, you got it?'

Jason nodded clearly blown away but Aaron's punch and walked away.

Aaron ran back to Chloe and said 'I needed to get that out.' He smiles but winces as he looks at his knuckles.

'Thanks... for that' Robert said to Aaron.

'No problem,' Aaron smiles.

****

They made there way back to their rooms.

'Thanks for showing us around, even though it went a bit pear shaped,' Chloe laughed

'It's fine, nice to have new friends, it's only the two of us,' Ross said as he smiled at Robert.

'We better get back to our room,' Chloe said pointing to their room.

'Same, if you need anything we are literally next door so just give us a knock,' Ross said.

'Thanks... well I guess we will see you tomorrow,' Aaron said popping up.

'Yeah... listen we were planning to go to Peri's party next week... um... well... join us if you like,' Robert said to both of them but mainly looking at Aaron.

'Yeah we will think about it,' Aaron said also meaning both of them but looking at Robert mainly.

'Well, we will see you tomorrow.' Ross said

'See you,' Both Chloe and Aaron said.

All 4 of them were smiling widely as they walked to their room.

What they didn't know was that Damien was watching and was clearly angry that they were in far too deep already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert, Ross, Aaron and Chloe go to Peri's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a good Easter! Here's a new chapter, this one is my favourite so far. Enjoy!
> 
> MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE

It's been a week since Aaron and Chloe arrived at Rockwell and the opinions they had before had completely disappeared since they met Robert and Ross. The 4 of them are getting on really well, maybe a little too well.

Robert and Ross meet with Damien and tell him about Peri's party and how they invited Aaron and Chloe. Damien then has an idea that pops into his head, he tells Robert and Ross to move quickly and get Aaron and Chloe to trust them so they get the truth out of them.

'Won't they think it's a bit weird?' Robert asks.

'No, if you keep focused and act normal,' Damien says rolling his eyes.

'What if they don't fall for it?' Ross asked.

'Well use your brains for gods sake!' Damien was clearly stressed about this job but Robert and Ross had no idea why he was taking it so seriously, was Damien hiding something from them? 'Sorry, I'm just tired. You better get back to _them,'_ He emphasised the them.

Robert and Ross nodded and left the office.

****

Robert and Ross are walking back to their room when Chloe and Aaron came out their room.

'Hey,' Chloe said rather excited.

'Hi, you alright?' Ross asked.

Aaron and Chloe nodded their heads.

'Listen, we thought about your offer to go to the party and...' Aaron looked at Chloe as he was saying it then looks at Robert and Ross, 'We would love to.' He smiled.

'Great, glad to hear it,' Robert said.

As he said this, Peri came towards them.

'Oi, expect us at your party tonight,' Ross said.

'Great, couldn't of told me any nicer,' Peri said sarcastically.

Ross winked and Chloe felt a twinge of jealously, _Why am I feeling this? G_ _et a grip for gods sake,_ she thought to herself. She shook off the feeling.

'Please tell me you haven't invited Jason,' Robert pleaded.

'No... I don't want a fight at my party,' 

'Oh, you heard about that?' Ross said rather embarrassed.

'Are you kidding? Everyone knows, by the way who punched him was it you?' She asked pointing at Aaron.

Aaron nodded and tried to hide his smile.

'Good, he deserved a good punching the way he treats people,' Peri says. 'Well, I will see you in a bit at the paaartttyyy woooo,' She sings party and runs down the corridor and disappears out of sight.

'Well, we better start getting ready,' Ross explains, 'See you in a bit,' He smiles.

'Bye,' Chloe says.

'See you,' Robert says to Aaron.

'Catch ya in a bit,' Aaron winks and smiles. Robert's heart beats faster, _did he just wink at me? Does he like me? Do I like him?_

'Robert, today please,' Ross laughs.

Robert turns around and runs into the room.

****

Robert and Ross are getting ready for the party and Ross thinks back to when Robert asked him if he feels different about the new job. To be honest, Ross is starting to feel it now.

'Rob?' Ross started and Robert looked up and he carried on speaking, 'Do you know how you asked if I feel different about this job before we found out?' Robert nodded, 'I'm starting to feel different, is that bad?'

'No, course it isn't, you just need to stay focused and try and block out the feelings you are feeling,' Robert says.

Ross laughs, 'When did you get so wise?' Robert laughs and gets up to hug Ross.

Ross hugs him and laughs and says, 'God, what has happened to us, we are going soft,' They both laughed and pulled away from each other and carried on getting ready.

****

Aaron and Chloe are getting ready for the party, Chloe is doing her hair and Aaron is trying to pick out a hoodie to wear. Chloe looks over to Aaron and trying to work out whether to tell Aaron what she is thinking or keep it to herself. She decided to tell him.

'Can I tell you something?'

Aaron looked over from his hoodies, 'Anything.'

'Would it be bad if I said...' She took a deep breath, 'I like Ross,'

'Wow... like, like like?'

'Yeah... is that bad?'

'No...' Aaron looks away and winces, 'I kinda like Robert too,'

Chloe whips her head round with a shocked face, 'Seriously?!'

'Yeah, I mean look at him, he's gorgeous,' He smiles.

'Awww, your going smitten,' Chloe says.

'Shut up,' Aaron laughs and then his smile drops when he looks down at his scarred arms.

'He wouldn't care you know... he seems like a decent guy, not someone who would judge,' Chloe explains trying to cheer him up.

'I guess,' Aaron whispers.

'Hey,' Aaron looks up, 'Don't let him beat you down, you deserve to be happy,' Chloe leaned on Aaron's shoulder behind him and Aaron leaned into her hold. 

'Right, we have a party to go to,' She playfully punches him on the shoulder and Aaron smiles. They carry on getting ready.

****

Robert and Ross knock on Room 13 and the door opens rather quickly and Aaron and Chloe step out.

'You look amazing!' Robert and Ross said at the same time and looked at each other, all of them started laughing.

'Right back at ya,' Aaron said.

'You too,' Chloe said.

'Let's go,' Ross didn't mean it put he put his arm out and Chloe linked on to it, it took him a few seconds to realise what he did and he gave Chloe a smile and she smiled back.

Robert looked at Aaron and held his arm for it to be linked knowing deep down it was cheesy and was ready for rejection, but to his surprise Aaron face softened and he linked his arm with Robert. 

With that they made their way to the party but they were so distracted by each other, they didn't see Damien watching them in the background.

****

The four of them arrive at the party. The people there were Rebecca, Chrissie and Peri.

'Hi guys, Aaron, Chloe this is Rebecca and Chrissie, Rebecca and Chrissie, Aaron and Chloe,' Peri introduced them. 'Right just chill, drink and have fun,' Peri grabs her drink and walks off.

Chloe looks at Aaron, 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah I'm good,' Aaron smiles.

Chloe nods and enjoys the atmosphere with Aaron. until Peri comes up with an idea.

'Guys, Guys... how about a game where we tell our deepest darkest secrets, what's said in my room, stays in my room,'

Robert and Ross look at each other secretly wondering what Chloe and Aaron are going to say.

****

Everyone sits in a circle in the middle of Peri's room secretly dreading what they are going to say. Peri get's a empty bottle and says, 'Spin the bottle!' in a singing voice.

She spins the bottle and it lands on Peri. Peri's starts talking, 'My real name isn't Peri Robinson, it's Tracy Shankley... I was sent here because I used to work on the street as a... prostitute'. She coughs awkwardly. 'Next...' she says changing the subject.

The next spin lands on Chrissie. 'I found out last year that my dad isn't my biological dad'. She spins the bottle so no one gets to ask questions.

The next spin lands on Rebecca. 'I was going to say the same but he is my dad but Chrissie isn't my sister, well biologically anyway,'

The next spin lands on Chloe. 'I was put in to care when I was born so I didn't find out about Aaron until a few years ago, our dad blackmailed our mum to give one of us away or he would leave her to raise both of us on her own. She was only 14 so she had no choice but to give one of us away,' She looks at Aaron.

The next spin landed on Ross. 'I'll just get straight to the point... my mom killed my brother then my auntie killed my mom and my half-brother took the fall and is now on the run,' He paused and saw lots of shocked faces. He ignored them and span the bottle.

The next spin landed on Robert. 'I didn't come here just because I was constantly fighting with my brother Andy... the main reason I got sent here was because my dad found out I was bisexual, he didn't like that so he decided to sent me here... I've hated him ever since.'

The last spin was on Aaron. He took a deep breath and started to take his hoodie off. He held out his arms to show the scars, 'I used to cut myself for various reasons but the main reason was...' he paused and looked at Chloe, he coughed, 'the main reason was because I didn't want to admit I was gay, I nearly topped myself so...' He looked at Robert's reaction mainly and he smiled at him which made Aaron happy because that smile showed Robert doesn't mind.

'Well...' Peri started, 'What about we change thing up a bit, seen as the only boys are Robert and Ross they get to choose someone to go into the wardrobe with for 10 minutes.'

Ross and Chloe looked at each other as Aaron and Robert looked at eachother.

Rebecca was smiling at Robert and waving as Robert and Chrissie both rolled their eyes.

'Ross who you gonna pick?' Robert looks around as he pretends to look like he is actually deciding.

'Chloe,' he says smiling at her.

They stand up and make their way to the wardrobe. As soon as the door closed, Chloe and Ross were left alone and were stepping closer and closer until they were millimetres apart.

Chloe whispered, 'We shouldn't do this.'

Ross whispers back, 'We should definitely do this,' With that they closed the gap and they were kissing.

****

The door opened and Ross and Chloe stepped out.

'Robert, who you going to...?' Before she finished Robert replied-

'Aaron.'

They both made their way inside the wardrobe.

'Made that decision quick,' Aaron smirked, 'Never knew you were so smug,'

'What can I say, I'm a reformed character,' Robert says.

'What do you want to do for the next 7 minutes?'

Robert shrugged, 'Whatever you want,'

There was an eye looking through the back of the wardrobe, it was Damien spying on them. He doesn't want Robert to kiss Aaron, he needs to stop this. He then get's an idea, he gets a pack of matches and set one alight and throws it through the hole he has made.

'Yeah... you reckon?' Aaron came closer to Robert and looks down at his lips.

They were about to lock lips when Aaron saw something orange in the corner of his eye, 'Oh my God!'

'What?' Robert asked but when he saw the fire he said 'Shit'.

They ran to the door and screamed for Peri to let them out and explained there is a fire. The door got stuck but Ross managed to open it and got them out. Robert ends up having a panic attack because he gets flashbacks of Sarah and the fire.

Ross manages to calm him down but Damien crashes through the door of Peri's room with a face like thunder, 'What on God's name is going on here?!'

They all stayed silent, Damien carried on, 'I will deal with all of you tomorrow just go to your rooms and get out of my sight now! Peri stay in Rebecca and Chrissie's room tonight'

Everyone in the room runs out and once everyone is gone Damien is smiling to himself and says 'Well done Mr Jones, you're plan worked.' He then returned to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are much appreciated


	7. The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party incident, Damien calls the parents in for a little discussion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back, sorry life got in the way and then my birthday happened which was good considering the circumstances. Anyway here is the chapter you have been waiting for. Enjoy.
> 
> Hope you are all staying safe.

Nobody mentioned the party for days, it was like it never happened. Peri's wardrobe was ruined and her next of kin, her older sister Vanessa had to come in and pay for the expenses which she wasn't too happy about.

Robert had been hit hard by the fire, constantly having nightmares. Ross tried his best to cheer him up but nothing did the trick. Chloe reassured him that he just needs time and he will get better.

Aaron and Robert were getting on with each other really well. They haven't mentioned almost kissing since the party because both of them are too embarrassed to mention it just in case they got the wrong idea. The good thing was that Jason stopped bothering Robert after Aaron punched him.

Robert thinks about telling Aaron about his Mom but he doesn't know how, he is nervous to tell him for a reason he can put his finger on but he does trust Aaron and he is starting to doubt the things he has been told be Damien.

Damien is working on how to crack Aaron and Chloe to get the truth out of them. But what is the deal with this case and why is Damien so attached to it?

****

Damien called Robert and Ross into his office a week after the party to have an important chat. Robert and Ross sat down in front of his desk and he came straight out with it.

'I'm bringing your parents in'. Damien said not knowing how they were going to react.

'No, no, no, no, N O, no!' Robert exclaimed, 'Why? Why our parents, just bring Aaron and Chloe's parents in'.

'I don't wanna see my dad, he is the reason i'm in this dump,' Ross paused realising what he had just said, he added 'No offence' to Damien.

Damien rolled his eyes and sighed 'Argue with me all you like boys it's happening and that's final. Right you have some truths to unravel so off you pop.'

They sighed loudly and started to walk out the office when Damien stopped them.

'How's it going with the dad killers,' Damien said smiling, Robert and Ross turned around and frowned at him, he coughed, 'Sorry bad joke,'

'I'm not laughing and neither is he,' Robert said pointing at Ross as he said it.

'Well...' Damien said waiting for an answer.

'It's going fine, I'm gonna try and get Aaron to open up to me about his past and stuff, get him to trust me,'

'Chloe told me what happened when she was a child about her dad threatening her mom, kinda sad really,'

'Mhnm' Damien hummed, 'Well you better get back to them then, I'm about to phone your parents'.

Ross rolled his eyes and Robert huffed really not looking forward to seeing his dad again. They then left the office.

'Should we tell them the _news_ '. Ross said sarcastically.

'No!' Robert blurted out quite loudly which startled Ross, he coughed awkwardly, 'We don't know what their relationship is like with their mom after she sent them here do we? So let's just keep quiet yeah?'

Ross nodded mutely by Roberts odd behaviour. He shook it off and they made there way back to their room. 

****

Aaron and Chloe were napping in their room when they heard a knock on their door, it didn't take much to guess who it was. Damien has been knocking on the doors of each room and checking on each person to see if they are behaving themselves. Chloe looked round at Aaron and gathered that we won't answer the door so she got up and exhaled before opening the door. 

'Hello Mr Jones' Chloe said rather nevous.

'Hello, I'm just checking how everyone is doing after the incident with the party,'

'Oh, we are fine,' Chloe kicked the wall behind the door to get Aaron's attention to come to the door.

Aaron got up and made his way to the door, 'Hello Mr Jones' He said.

'I hope Robert and Ross are being good friends to you,'

Aaron tried to hide his smile, he fancied Robert like mad, those green eyes, his blond hair, his gorgeous smile, his amazing laugh, his...

He was pulled out of his thoughts by being elbowed in the ribs by Chloe, 'I asked you a question Aaron, would you care to answer it,'

He coughed, 'Yeah, they are really nice people,'

Damien nodded, 'Well I will leave you too it then, I've got stuff to do,'

'Thank you sir,' They both said closing the door.

'Well that wasn't weird at all,' Chloe said.

'What?' Aaron asked.

'I dunno, he just seemed to give us this look like he don't like us or sommit,' Chloe said feeling suspicious.

'Stop being the detective for once,' Aaron said laughing.

'Shut up,' Chloe said playfully.

They both joked around for the rest of the day.

****

As the door closed, Damien saw the smile that came on Aaron's face when he mentioned Robert and he felt wrath and jealously. He needed to stop this, he is going to phone their parents and give them the shock of their life.

He stormed back to his office and got their files up and dials the number for Chas, their mum.

The number was dialling.

Then she picked up.

_'Hello, Chas Dingle speaking,'_

'Hello Chas, long time no speak.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNN, Damien knows Chas!
> 
> I was supposed to write the parents coming in but I just wanted to get a little bit done so you can enjoy reading a chapter, I heard a little is better than none XD. 
> 
> Please let me know if you are still interested, I would love your opinions on this story.


	8. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents come to the school to talk about the party fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see. So I haven't written for nearly two months and I was just sitting and thought, why not write a chapter on this fic. I suffered writers block but I finally thought of something to write but not really sure where this is going to be honest lol. If you have any ideas of what you want to happen next then I would appreciate it. 
> 
> Also just a little info you need to know so you aren't confused, Victoria is about 15 in this, so she is a bit younger than in canon. She was put into care when she was 9. Jack visits her but Robert can't obviously because he is in the school, but Jack never tells Robert how she is doing.
> 
> BI-PHOBIA LANGUAGE FROM JACK TO ROBERT BUT NOT TOO AGGRESSIVE, ALSO MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ABUSE.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, it starts straight from the last chapter.

'Hello Chas, long time no speak'.

_'Damien Jones, is that you?'_

'How you been?' Damien asked smiling.

 _'You know, alright, I own my own pub now'_ She says proudly.

'Ooo get you, you got a man in your life?' 

_'No definitely not, not looking for a man at the moment'._ There was an awkward silence for a minute until Chas spoke up again, _'So is there a reason your calling or... hold on, how did you even get my number?'_

'Ahh see I have to let you know, I'm the head of the school.' He said, and then realised it didn't sound very clear, he then added, 'Rockwell'.

 _'Rockwell? As in where I sent my son and daughter?'_ She asked clearly curious.

'Yes, I've just spoken to them actually, they seem like good kids... well... not including the fact they are here but... anyway I'll get straight to the point. There was an incident a week ago where a wardrobe ending up on fire in one of the rooms...' He was going to carry on but Chas interrupted him.

 _'Is Aaron and Chloe hurt, is that why your calling me?'_ She sounded very alarmed so Damien jumped straight back in.

'No no no, there fine' He heard a sigh of relief, 'I do need a chat with you though just so they have to learn that setting fire to a wardrobe is acceptable, its not just them I'm doing it with everyone who was in there.'

 _'So... you want me to come and join so if i'm there then they know they are in real trouble,'_ She giggled a little because she could imagine their faces when they see her. _'I'll do it, I'll come! When are you planning on doing it?'_

'Tomorrow if the rest agree to it'.

 _'The rest?'_ She asked puzzled.

'Ahh didn't I mention, I'm calling another two boys dads in because they are _quite close_ ,' He says through gritted teeth. 'So I'd rather do you all together.'

_'Oh that's fine, it's your decision anyway... Anyway, I better get back to the bar, my cousin Charity will kill me if I don't get back. It was nice catching up, and I'll see you tomorrow.'_

'See you tomorrow, Chas.' He then puts the phone down. 

He calls Jack and James and none of them were pleased about what they were hearing. Jack was finally convinced and James felt like he had no choice so his plan was in order, all of them agreed.

He smiles and himself and says 'Showtime.' And laughs to himself.

****

It was the next day and Chloe, Ross, Aaron and Robert were lying on a picnic blanket near the play area. Chloe and Ross were sharing a bag of crisps while watching some of the boys play basketball while Aaron and Robert were cuddled up (both of them pretending not to notice). Robert was eating a doughnut and Aaron was eating his toast he was supposed to have for breakfast but he wrapped it up and saved it instead.

They were so distracted that they didn't see Damien walking up them them and all four of them jumped up when they saw him but Damien laughed. 'I didn't know I was that scary guys.'

They smiled awkwardly at him an shuffled round because they were clearly uncomfortable. 'Anyway you four I have a surprise for you, come with me.'

Chloe and Aaron looked confused and stood up quickly and started to follow but Robert and Ross knew what was coming and they were dreading it, but they got up anyway and started to walk inside.

****

Damien turned round to face them all and said, 'I think some people are here to see you.' He gestures his hand around the corner and Aaron and Chloe look round and see their mother standing there with a grin on her face. They waste no time and run up to their mom and hug her to death and they start crying.

Robert and Ross and the other hand just stand there while their dads just sit there. James is the first one to stand up, he walks towards Ross waiting for a reaction not expecting one but Ross throws his arms round his dad and lets out a little sob. He knew what he said when he left but deep down he did miss his dad and wished he could go home sometimes.

Robert was still stood there awkwardly looking at his dad who didn't even bother to look at him. Robert scoffed and rolled his eyes because he knew he wouldn't even get a glance.

Then Damien popped up and said 'Well, should we get this meeting done then.' The four kids look at him confused and he continues, 'About the fire in Peri's room'

'We didn't do anything', Aaron said rather agitated.

'Yeah we have no clue how it started it just did.' Robert bite out.

'Let's go in my office and talk about it yeah? Come on all of you.'

They all walked in and sat down, Robert sat in the corner because he didn't want to by his dad. Aaron felt bad for him remembering what he has said at the party.

 _My dad sent me here because I was bisexual._ He remembered. Aaron made his way over to Robert and said 'Want some company?' with a smile.

Robert smiled and shuffled over so Aaron could fit on the small bench next to him and could feel Jack's eyes burning the side of his head.

'So the fire,' He started, 'how did you know how it started,'

Aaron and Robert shuffle next to each other, they haven't mentioned the near kiss since it happened, none of them said a word and Ross knew he had to save Roberts skin because if he told the truth, Jack wouldn't be happy.

'We smelt it.' Ross said too quickly.

'What?' Damien said.

'We smelt it,' Ross repeated. 'We could smell smoke and then we saw the smoke and freaked out,'

'Ok, why didn't you come get me straight away, the wardrobe was nearly disintegrated when I got there,'

'We just panicked, It's not every day you see a wardrobe burning...' It was meant to be sarcasm but Aaron felt Robert tense when Ross said the word 'burning'. Without anyone noticing Aaron moved his hand on top of Roberts and the tension in Robert disappeared. He turned and smiled at Aaron.

'Ok ok, I believe you,' Damien said calmly, he turned to the parents, 'Do you all agree?'

Chas and James nodded but Jack sat there like the question wasn't for him.

'Mr Sugden?' Damien asked again but he got no answer.

Robert had had enough, he let go of Aaron's hand gently before stand up rather violently and walking up to his Dad and said, 'You don't even wanna be here do you Dad?'

Jack didn't even look at him and still said nothing.

'Dad!' He shouted like Jack couldn't hear him the first time.

This made Jack turn his head and look at his son, he looked at him with pure disappointment, 'What do you want me to say?'

'At least tell me how Vic is,' He said it so sad that Aaron just wanted to hug him there and then but he knew he couldn't in front of Roberts dad.

'No.' Jack said so simply like he didn't care at all, 'You don't deserve to know how she's doing, I want you as far away from her as possible,'

'I know what this is about, your being ridiculous Dad, how does my sexuality affect me wanting to know how my 15 year old sister is doing?'

'Why can't you just be normal?' Jack whispered.

'Why can't you just be my Dad?' Robert voice cracked when he said Dad.

Jack didn't answer, he grabbed his coat and cap and left the room.

****

The rest of them sat in the office in silence not knowing what to say. Robert had tears in his eyes sitting in the corner again, he was leaning on Aaron's shoulder and holding his arm, Aaron resting his head on top of Roberts.

'Oh Damien, so how is it working as the head here?' Chas asked trying to change the subject.

'It's great, never thought that I'd ever be here years ago did I,' He laughed and Chas laughed with him.

Robert and Ross looked at each other and frowned, and that's when Ross asked 'Wait do you two know each other?'

They both looked round and Chas spoke while Damien looked like he was in trouble, 'Yes, we go way back, he went to school with me and...' She didn't dare say Gordon's name.

'Yeah I heard what he did to that poor child, I can't believe I was friends with him, I felt sick when I found out it was him,' It was true, Damien was shocked when he saw Gordon's name in the paper but he stills hates that he was killed but who he thought were two people he was sat in a room with.

'Yeah well he is dead now so we don't need to talk about him,' Aaron said getting angry and uncomfortable.

There was another awkward silence. Then the remaining parents decided they had to go home. They all said their goodbyes and left. The four were about to go back to their rooms when Damien said, 'Robert and Ross can I have a word please?'

They both nodded and said bye to Aaron and Chloe and stormed in the office clearly angry by what they discovered. They walked in with there arms crossed.

'Care to explain yourself?' Robert said bitterly already annoyed and upset with the encounter with his dad.

'Yeah,' Ross joined in.

'Ok, I lied, I knew Gordon, but before you say anything I'm only mad because he got murdered not because of what he did to that poor child.'

'I don't think I can do this anymore, I've had the most shit day, first my dad and then you, Aaron was there to hold my hand and he gave me a shoulder to cry on.' Robert said truthfully.

'I can't do this Chloe, I really don't think they did anything wrong Dam... I mean Mr Jones.' Ross explained.

Damien's eyes went dark and he said with a sneering voice, 'Boys, if you think you are stopping this you have another thing coming because of you stop doing this, I will tell Chloe and Aaron everything, do you hear me!'

They didn't want that to happen, they had no choice, they were stuck.

'Fine,' They both said but they weren't fine at all.

'Good, now get out of my office.'

They both leave feeling even more shit than they did when they saw their parents, they both looked at each other and said together,

'We are in so much trouble.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a crap ending but I just wanted to give you something to read but hope you enjoyed any way. Again let me know any ideas that you would like to see in this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story!


End file.
